Pot holders of laminated fabric are well known for grasping hot handles such as those on cast iron skillets and metal pots. They are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,372 issued Sep. 5, 2000 to Zhou et al. Holmes in U.S. Patent application 2005/0177983 of Aug. 18, 2005 teaches a surface treated elastomeric sheet laminated to a fabric with opposing edges that removably fasten together with hook and loop fasteners to form a tubular handgrip. Silicone rubber gloves are well known for protecting hands from hot pans. These items must be stored somewhere when not in use. Cooks often grasp a towel for use because it is more convenient that finding a suitable pot holder, or putting on a glove.